Miharumoko
__TOC__ Background A monster of ancients, from times when the former demon lord reigned the realms, traveled the lands in search of her sole relief, food. She built lair after lair, changing her location whenever the supply of human flesh died out, preferably in a dark forest, yet close to busy roads. Her journey made her forget her past, her mind permeated with thoughts and wishes to fill herself with delicious treats. The humans living close to her lairs quickly adapted and due to some fortunate souls who managed to escape her pincers they soon discovered the utility of her poison as medicine. They began to feed her the bodies of shortly deceased, prepared her proper meals in exchange for a sting brimmed with her poison. One day however, she changed. She shrank in size and lost her will to eat up humans. They in turn were desperate as they lost their ways of trading her poison and went on seeking for another kind of meal that would please her. The humans' minds were imaginative, yet she refused to eat anything and when her condition worsened they became worried. A final idea to feed her another part of the human body solved the issue. As a result, young men and pregnant women were called upon to feed the monster so that they could further make use of her poison. As time went by the creature decided to move on and left her humans after years of benefitting from them. Personality Miharumoko is a mischievous being and cares for no one but herself. She deceives others to get what she desires and does not even shy at hurting other people to achieve her wishes. She enjoys bringing pain upon others, torturing helpless souls just for her mere pleasure. However, she is no fiend and although she behaves awkwardly she can be spoken to. Appearance A monster indeed, she looms over most beings with her gargantuan body of a scorpion woman. Her upper half is that of a petite, youthful woman with pale skin and short tousled hair that is azure in color. She has large, carmine eyes filled with a strong craving and framed with circumorbital rings made of scarab blue chitin scales. The same kind of scales, yet much larger, speckle her hips, rear, back and even her arms. However, her limbs are just barely covered with them. A plethora of scars adorn her skin, proof of her bitter past. Her lower half is the body of a huge scorpion, dark blue and black in color, with six legs, two pincers and a vicious stinger. It seems mighty and strong, quite the contrast to her thin and feeble human half. She wears a golden necklace with an odd pendant, the symbol of the order. Abilities Chitin armor: Most of Miharumoko's body is covered in thick chitin, impenetrable by common weapons. However, this renders her human part a weak point. Numbing poison: Due to her nature as girtablilu she possesses a potent poison that not only spurs her preys' loins but also paralyzes them and soothes the pain they experience. It is not dangerous per se and can be used to treat the injured. Simple magic: Despite being able to cast magic she rarely does so. Her spells usually resemble shooting stars, are rather slow and not that hurtful.